Appledash - Une nuit magnifique
by JennyStarks
Summary: Voici enfin l'oeuvre d'une année entière. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire (malgré sa longueur). Attention cependant, ce récit n'est pas destiné à des lecteurs mineurs. Edit : de nouveau chapitres pourraient venir bientôt, soyez prêts ! ;)
Rainbow Dash se prélassait au doux soleil du printemps. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle pensait distraitement à sa journée : dès le matin, elle n'avait pas arrêter de parcourir la ville de long en large, rendant service tantôt à Twilight Sparkle, tantôt à Rarity, tantôt à Applejack… " _Applejack..._ " songea-t-elle. La jeune poney l'attirait étrangement depuis ces dernières semaines. Il n'était pas une minute de la journée sans que l'image de son amie s'impose à son esprit. La nuit, elle ne dormait pas, pensant sans cesse à la crinière dorée de la jeune poney, à ses yeux verts dévorants, ses courbes si bien dessinées… Souvent elle se réveillait en sursaut, terrifiée par ses propres pensées ; comment des choses pareilles pouvaient traverser son esprit ? Rainbow Dash soupira et se releva : son esprit ne pourrait se désembuer qu'en faisant autre chose que se reposer. Elle allait prendre la direction du centre de Poneyville quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix familière.

"Rainbow Dash ?"

Elle pivota brusquement, et découvrit derrière elle…

"Applejack !"

Son amie lui sourit gentiment. Rainbow Dash tenta de répondre à son sourire, mais elle ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace. Gênée, elle bredouilla :

"Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La poney aurait comprit que son amie soit troublée par son attitude. Cependant, Applejack ne sembla pas relever sa gêne et esquissa un sourire presque imperceptible.

"Je te cherchais. J'aimerais bien aller me balader avec toi le long de la rivière."

Rainbow Dash tressaillit. Une balade ? L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, entamer une balade à cette heure-ci incombait de ne pas revenir avant la nuit. Et surtout, partir en balade avec Applejack ? Depuis ses nouveaux fantasmes, elle avait tenté de s'éloigner le plus possible de son amie. Si elle la fréquentait, elle craignait sa propre réaction. Rougissant, elle joua la carte de l'heure tardive.

"Il est un peu tard, AJ. J'ai… des choses à faire ce soir, et…"

"Allons..." l'interrompit la poney rousse. "Tu ne va pas me refuser une petite excursion à cause du travail ! Regarde le temps, il n'y a pas un seul nuage ! La nuit sera magnifique."

Rainbow Dash piétinait le sol, hésitante. Devant son attitude, Applejack haussa les épaules :

"Bon, tant pis. Je reviendrais demain."

Puis elle tourna les talons. Mais alors qu'un poids se retirait des épaules de Rainbow Dash, un coup de vent bruissa et souleva doucement la queue de son amie, découvrant sa croupe. Le coeur de la poney vacilla, et, soudain mue par un instinct étrange, elle interpella son amie.

"AJ ! Attends-moi !"

Puis elle lui emboîta le pas.

Une douce brise soufflait alors que le crépuscule tombait doucement. Les derniers oiseaux gazouillaient dans les arbres aux feuilles vertes décolorées par l'obscurité naissante. Rainbow Dash suivait Applejack, tentant volontairement d'éviter du regard la croupe de son amie. Que lui arrivait-il ? Une étrange sensation bouillonnait en elle, un désir intense qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Une chaleur inconnue l'entourait, malgré la fraîcheur du début de soirée. Rainbow Dash leva les yeux et constata qu'Applejack s'était tournée vers elle et la regardait. Ses yeux verts étaient encore plus séduisants que dans ses rêves, étincelants à la lumière du soleil couchant. Les deux poneys s'arrêtèrent le long de la berge de la rivière. Elles se regardèrent longuement. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Rainbow Dash prit la parole.

"AJ, je dois t'avouer quelque chose."

"Quoi donc, Dashie ?"

Elle hésita, mais prit la parole, tentant de dissimuler sa honte.

"Depuis quelque temps, je ressens pour toi une sensation nouvelle, qui va au-delà de l'amitié. Chaque soir, je rêve de toi. Applejack, je… Je crois que je t'aime."

À sa surprise, son amie garda un calme étonnant. Lentement, elle leva la tête, la fixant de son regard dévorant.

"Dashie… Je t'aime aussi."

Rainbow Dash, pétrifiée, regardait son amie sans la comprendre. Applejack, son amie de toujours, ressentait pour elle le même amour qu'elle ? Une immense vague de bonheur envahit l'esprit de la poney azur, et soudain elle n'eût plus peur. Plus peur de ses fantasmes, de ses désirs, de son amour. Elle se sentait plus légère, libérée d'un poids qui rongeait son être. Elle soutint le regard vert de son amie, qu'elle trouva à ce moment précis plus brillant que jamais. Elle avança la tête, entrouvrant la bouche, fermant les yeux, et d'un accord tacite, Applejack répondit à son baiser.

Rainbow Dash fut plongée dans un tourbillon psychédélique de sensations, fusionnant avec son amie. Leurs deux langues exécutaient une valse frénétique, se jaugeant, chacune tentant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la bouche de l'autre. Rainbow Dash sentait son amie irradier d'un amour puissant, pur, qui la transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Inondée par un plaisir nouveau, elle lâcha un gémissement étouffé, qui n'eût pour effet que de renforcer la vigueur d'Applejack, qui faisait tournoyer frénétiquement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de la poney azur, explorant chaque recoin d'un endroit que personne n'avait visité avant elle. La sensualité de leur union faisait palpiter le coeur des deux poneys au même rythme, comme si elles ne faisaient plus qu'une. Rainbow Dash gémissait doucement, tentant avec difficulté de résister aux assauts d'Applejack. En vain : la poney rousse investissait toute son énergie dans les mouvements effrénés de sa langue. Vaincue, Rainbow Dash recula précipitamment, ses yeux écarquillés dévisageant son amie avec un regard étonné.

"Applejack, je…"

La poney rousse plongea son regard vert droit dans celui de son amie azur.

"Rainbow Dash…" souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Elle fit courir sa petite langue rose sur ses lèvres avec un air "plus qu'amical", ce qui eut pour effet chez Rainbow Dash de réveiller en elle une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusque là. Elle geingnit de désir, suppliant du regard son amie de continuer plus loin leur nouvelle "expérience". Applejack sourit puis, lentement, se dirigea derrière Rainbow Dash. Celle-ci se retourna, se demandant ce que son amie allait faire, mais le sourire doux de la rousse la rassura : elle lui faisait confiance. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose écarter sa queue, dévoilant sa croupe. Intriguée, elle tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Applejack, mais celle-ci se trouvait hors de son champ de vision.

Tout à coup, la rousse expira un long souffle d'air chaud à un endroit particulier de l'anatomie de son amie, un endroit qu'elle-même n'avait jamais touché. Elle fut secouée d'un brusque tressaillement et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Applejack souffla à nouveau, balayant l'intimité de son amie d'un chaleur réconfortante dans le froid crépusculaire. Rainbow Dash laissa échapper un sifflement de plaisir, savourant chaque expiration avec délice. Alors qu'elle commençait juste à s'adapter au rythme lent et régulier du souffle de son amie, elle sentit brusquement sa langue humide glisser sur son intimité. Elle glapit à ce contact nouveau, sentant la chaleur en elle redoubler d'intensité. La langue d'Applejack revint à nouveau sur sa croupe, plus lentement cette fois, s'attardant sur chaque détail, chaque relief du sexe de la poney azur, qui gémit longuement, pétrifiée par un kaléidoscope de sensations. Son esprit bouillonnait, le sang martelait dans sa tête, la chaleur qui emplissait son corps entier monta encore d'un cran. Applejack donna encore un long coup de langue et, n'y tenant plus, Rainbow Dash lâcha dans la forêt déserte un gémissement suraigu, alors qu'elle sentait une substance inconnue s'échapper de son endroit secret. Applejack, aussi étonnée qu'elle, goûta avec curiosité au liquide.

"Mmmm… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Dashie, mais c'est la meilleure chose qu'il m'ait été donné de savourer…" dit doucement la rousse en se léchant les babines.

Et elle donna un nouveau coup de langue sur le sexe de son amie, qui gémit une fois de plus. Applejack entama des mouvements de langue réguliers et de plus en plus profonds, forçant l'entrée du jardin interdit de la poney bleue. Gémissante, celle-ci se coucha au sol, levant la croupe, laissant la rousse fouiller son intérieur. Elle se mordit férocement la lèvre pour étouffer un cri quand la petite langue rose pénétra en elle, libérant un flot de liquide qui gicla sur le visage d'Applejack. Celle-ci, surprise, interrompit soudainement son léchage régulier, glapissant de surprise. Soudain éprouvant un douloureux manque, Rainbow Dash recula brusquement sa croupe pour retrouver le doux contact des lèvres de son amie sur sa fente encore coulante de liquide. Avidement, Applejack reprit une courte respiration et replongea dans les profondeurs de la poney azur. Avec un autre gémissement, celle-ci écarta les pattes arrières, incitant son amie à l'explorer plus en profondeur. Applejack, répondant à son appel, s'exécuta, projetant sa petite langue encore plus loin vers les profondeurs de l'intimité de la poney azur. Rainbow Dash serra les dents et baissa la tête, geignant pitoyablement en sentant la langue de son amie la fouiller, caresser chaque centimètre carré de son jardin secret. Soudain, la langue effleura un endroit particulier ; saisie d'une déflagration de plaisir, Rainbow Dash se crispa. Applejack, constatant la brusque contraction de son amie, passa un nouveau long coup de langue, insistant sur _l'endroit_. Secouée d'un soudain spasme, la poney azur renversa la tête en arrière, ses mâchoires ouvertes en un cri muet, alors qu'un véritable torrent s'échappait de son sexe palpitant. Applejack, derrière elle, ferma les yeux et continua à avancer, contre le courant puissant qui s'opposait à elle. Mais alors qu'elle léchait une énième fois le point sensible de son amie, elle fut forcée de reculer face à la cascade de liquide qui coulait à flots hors de la fente dilatée de la poney, maculant le sol d'une substance qui étincelait à la lumière de la pleine lune.

Applejack s'ébroua, tentant en vain de débarrasser son museau de l'étrange eau gluante qui recouvrait son visage entier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rainbow Dash, qui se remettait lentement de la décharge d'émotions qu'elle venait de subir. Toujours la tête renversée, elle ouvrait la bouche béatement, un filet de bave coulant le long de sa joue trempée par la transpiration. Applejack attendit calmement que son amie revienne à elle, contemplant avec admiration ses courbes douces et sa fourrure soyeuse. Enfin, Rainbow Dash baissa les yeux sur elle, les pupilles dilatées par l'excitation et un insatiable désir.

"Applejack," souffla-t-elle. "Tu es toute trempée. Laisse moi te nettoyer."

Sans répondre, la poney rousse laissa son amie approcher, lentement, mesurant chaque pas, rythmant chaque foulée par un bruit de succion quand l'une de ses pattes se détachait du sol inondé. Quand enfin son amie arriva à sa hauteur, la poney rousse inclina le museau vers elle, attendant. Rainbow Dash commença son long toilettage, veillant à recouvrir chaque parcelle du corps de la poney rousse d'un long et appliqué coup de langue. Applejack fermait les yeux, continuant à suivre attentivement la danse sensuelle de la poney azur autour d'elle, savourant le toucher de sa langue contre sa fourrure. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Rainbow Dash arriva au niveau de la croupe d'Applejack. Elle écarta doucement la queue de celle-ci, et resta une seconde pétrifiée devant la vue qui lui apparaissait. La fente de son amie se détachait clairement de sa croupe, parfaitement centrée et rectiligne. Un léger filet de liquide s'en écoulait à un flux lent mais constant. Rainbow Dash se pourlécha les babines. " _C'est donc cette substance qui s'échappait de mon sexe…_ " comprit elle. Elle fut soudain prise de l'irrésistible envie d'y goûter. Elle en avait certes déjà eu un petit avant goût sur le visage d'Applejack, mais elle était persuadée que le liquide de son amie serait encore plus délicieux. Lentement, elle approcha son museau du sexe humide de la poney rousse, fermant les yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sortant sa langue rose et, comme son amie l'avait fait, effleura lentement l'ouverture coulante avec sa langue. Le goût du liquide envahit sa bouche, affolant ses sens, accélérant les battements de son coeur, saturant son cerveau d'un flot de nouvelles sensations interdites. Elle sentit la rousse se raidir brutalement, mais alors qu'elle se serait inquiétée en temps normal, son esprit embué l'incita à continuer, à aller plus loin. Rainbow Dash inspira profondément, puis pénétra soudainement à l'intérieur du sexe d'Applejack.

La rousse lâcha peut être un hoquet de surprise, ou un gémissement de plaisir, mais la poney azur ne l'entendit pas. Toute son attention était concentrée à l'intérieur de sa fente. Un tourbillon d'émotions faisait valser ses sens, vaciller sa conscience. C'était la première fois que Rainbow Dash fusionnait ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre ; la première fois qu'elle ressentait un plaisir si intense, un tel mélange de sensations délicieuses… Alors qu'elle donnait un nouveau coup de langue dans le sexe d'Applejack, elle sentit un léger flot de mouille couler hors de sa propre fente. Possédée par un instinct primitif, elle lâcha un profond soupir, expirant un flux d'air chaud dans les entrailles de son amie. Elle sentit celle-ci valser sur le côté, assommée par le plaisir. Loin de vouloir la laisser tranquille, elle donna un coup de langue plus rapide et plus profond. Le corps entier de la poney rousse fut secoué d'un violent haut-le-coeur, alors que s'échappait du fond de son être un véritable raz-de-marée de liquide, qui aspergea avec force le visage de Rainbow Dash qui, surprise, recula un peu, avant d'être à nouveau étouffée par un brutal mouvement de hanches de la part d'Applejack. Avec un sourire intérieur, Rainbow Dash se rappela qu'elle avait eu exactement le même réflexe quand elle était à la place d'Applejack. Bien décidée à anéantir son amie comme elle l'avait fait, la poney bleue se pencha encore plus en avant, cherchant coûte que coûte à enfoncer son museau au plus loin que le jeune et étroit sexe de son amie le lui permettrait. Dans un ultime effort, elle lança sa langue au plus loin qu'elle pût, et entendit un long et puissant gémissement qu'elle identifia comme provenant d'Applejack. Elle sentit autour d'elle les muscles du sexe de son amie se contracter avec une violence surprenante, puis enfin la mouille arriva. Un véritable ouragan la projeta brusquement hors de la fente dégoulinante. Elle atterrit sur le dos avec un cri de surprise, arrosée par un puissant jet de liquide. Elle réussit, à travers le flot de substance, à voir son amie, pétrifiée, à moitié allongée au sol, gémissant pitoyablement, tentant de se redresser en vain ; elle semblait maintenue au sol par la puissance de sa jouissance. Lorsque enfin le torrent s'amenuisa, Rainbow Dash se releva et dit calmement à ton amie :

"Tu es toute propre maintenant."

Les yeux écarquillés, Applejack lâcha un gémissement aigu et bascula sur le côté, épuisée, la bouche ouverte en une étrange grimace de plaisir. De sa fente s'échappait toujours un lent ruisseau de liquide, se répandant sur le sol déjà saturé. " _Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se relèvera pas avant un moment,_ " songea Rainbow Dash avec surprise. Avait-elle vraiment provoqué cela, à elle seule ? À l'unique force de sa petite langue rose ? Elle fut tirée de ses questionnements par un soudain bruissement derrière elle. Elle pivota et aperçut avec horreur un poney surgir d'un buisson. Elle reconnut la fourrure rouge et la crinière orangée de Big McIntosh. Celui-ci fut aussi étonné qu'elle de rencontrer un autre poney à une heure si tardive et en un lieu si improbable.

"Rainbow Dash !" s'exclama-t-il. "Que fais-tu ici si tard ?"

Puis son regard rencontra Applejack, toujours allongée sur le côté dans l'herbe détrempée. Son expression changea drastiquement, et il dévisagea Rainbow Dash avec une incompréhension palpable.

"Mais enfin, que lui est-il arrivé ? Et pourquoi est-elle mouillée ?"

La poney bleue baissa la tête avec honte, et balbutia :

"Nous avons juste… Fais quelque chose ensemble… Entre amies…"

Big Mac ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à formuler une deuxième question, quand Applejack lâcha un gémissement pathétique, dans lequel Rainbow Dash crut reconnaître son nom. Il la regarda fixement.

"Mais enfin, elle a besoin d'aide !"

Il s'approcha au galop, Rainbow Dash le suivant lentement, traînant des sabots. Mais quand il arriva aux côtés de sa sœur, il remarqua la flaque glissante sur laquelle il marchait, émettant des sons flasques à chaque pas. Il considéra ensuite la source de ladite flaque, c'est-à-dire sa sœur elle-même. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il jeta un regard indescriptible à Rainbow Dash, qui derrière lui se faisait toute petite.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux exactement ?" demanda-t-il avec un ton que Rainbow Dash trouva moins agressif que le poney rouge l'eut sans doute voulu.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête plus bas encore, l'air penaud. Big Mac la regarda longuement, puis se tourna à nouveau vers sa sœur.

"Elle te l'avait demandé, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. "Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, quand tu n'étais pas là bien sûr. Intérieurement, j'ai toujours pensé que cela finirait ainsi."

Il se retourna et plongea son regard vert dans celui de la poney azur. Rainbow Dash tressaillit devant l'intensité de la couleur des yeux du poney. Le même regard que sa sœur.

"Pour être honnête…" commença-t-il. Il s'approcha et tendit son cou vers l'oreille de la poney bleue. "Je t'ai moi aussi toujours trouvée… sexy" souffla-t-il.

Rainbow Dash recula, frappée par l'aveu soudain de Big Mac. Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis la fin d'après-midi… Et maintenant il lui avouait son amour ? Le silence pesant de la nuit claire plana un long moment, seulement troublé par le courant régulier de la rivière et, parfois, le cri d'une chouette. Enfin, Rainbow Dash releva la tête et soutint le regard du poney. Ses yeux irradiaient d'amour, d'espoir aussi, il attendait visiblement une réponse. Après un nouveau silence, elle ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

"Je ne sais pas, Big Mac. J'ai peur de perdre AJ si jamais nous avions une relation."

L'expression du poney se décomposa l'espace d'un instant, puis il répondit, après avoir jeté un court regard à sa sœur par dessus son épaule :

"Tu vois bien qu'elle est groggy. Elle n'en saura rien."

Puis, devant l'expression hésitante de son interlocutrice, il ajouta :

"Allons, Dashie… Juste ce soir…"

Elle trembla quand le poney utilisa le surnom que son amie lui donnait. Elle regarda derrière lui le corps inanimé de la poney rousse, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme lent et régulier. " _Désolée, AJ…_ " songea-t-elle en replantant ses yeux dans ceux du frère de son amie. Quand Big Mac sonda son regard et y vit son accord silencieux, ses yeux pétillèrent. Il lâcha un long soupir satisfait et recula de quelques pas, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de Rainbow Dash. Elle remarqua alors, entre ses pattes, un long tube de chair qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La chose était longue et large, semblant émaner d'un point entre les pattes postérieures du poney. Et, chose surprenante, elle grandissait à vue d'œil. Big Mac suivit son regard avec un sourire. " _Cette chose énorme est-elle censée aller dans mon…_ " se demanda-t-elle avec horreur devant la taille sans cesse plus grande du membre du poney. Enfin, quand les dimensions de l'engin de Big Mac parurent se stabiliser, il lui demanda :

"Tu veux commencer par quoi ? Goûter, ou être pénétrée ?"

Rainbow Dash recula. Goûter ? Est-ce que Big Mac lui demandait si elle voulait introduire cette immense chose dans sa bouche ? " _C'est ça ou se faire embrocher_ " songea-t-elle. Lentement, elle s'approcha du sexe gonflé du poney. La chose mesurait une bonne trentaine de centimètres, et était recouvert d'un nombre incalculable de veines qui palpitaient au rythme du coeur de Big Mac. De l'extrémité s'échappa une goutte de substance blanche, qu'elle considéra longuement avant que le poney ne la presse gentiment, mais avec une insistance et une impatience à peine dissimulées, de commencer. Elle loucha sur le membre sans fin qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler dans sa bouche. " _Je n'y arriverai jamais_ " pensa-t-elle. " _Cette chose est trop grande._ " Mais une partie d'elle même était tout de même excitée par l'énorme cylindre se dressant de toute sa splendeur sauvage et masculine devant son museau. La même partie sombre de son âme qui l'avait contrôlée quand elle était à l'intérieur d'Applejack. Rien que ce souvenir suffit à faire basculer son esprit, et elle goba brusquement le bout du long tube de chair. Big Mac étouffa un hoquet, surpris par la soudaineté de l'action de la poney azur. Le goût amer du sexe du mâle envahit la bouche de Rainbow Dash. Elle avait réussi. Elle était parvenue à envelopper de ses lèvres l'extrémité du membre turgescent. Poussée par son instinct, elle amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe du poney rouge. Un gémissement rauque la gratifia, l'encourageant à continuer. Sa ferveur exacerbée par un plaisir nouveau, elle accéléra le mouvement, ses lèvres bleutées glissant avec aisance sur la peau douce du poney. Ce dernier, possédé lui aussi par l'instinct primitif de Rainbow Dash, tenta d'enfoncer son sexe plus profondément dans la gorge de la poney. Il sentait arriver à une vitesse folle un orgasme foudroyant. Il gémit entre ses dents serrées, contenant son plaisir, faisant durer encore et encore le va-et-vient de Rainbow Dash. Mais quand elle commença à faire tourner sa langue sur son gland gonflé, il ne put empêcher le plaisir de le submerger. Avec un long grondement sourd, il se cambra, laissant se déverser sa semence dans la bouche de la poney. Celle-ci recula avec un gargouillis qui aurait dû être un cri. Un goût nouveau s'imposa à ses papilles, força le passage de sa gorge et plongea dans son estomac. Cette soudaine intrusion inconnue arracha à Rainbow Dash un gémissement, alors que s'échappait de son propre sexe quelques gouttes de mouille. Cela n'échappa pas à Big Mac, qui retira son membre de la bouche de la poney afin d'éviter de l'étouffer avec une nouvelle vague de substance, qui atterrit sur le sol spongieux, se mélangeant à la mouille des deux poneys. Haletante, Rainbow Dash savoura longuement le goût puissant et sauvage de la semence du poney rouge, soutenant son regard avec défi. Le sexe de Big Mac laissait tomber quelques gouttes de substance blanche. Cependant, la première expérience avec Rainbow Dash ne l'avait pas rassasié : il se dressait maintenant dans toute sa grandeur, brillant, des veines profondément marquées le parcourant de sa base à son bout. La poney azur se rappela ensuite que Big Mac allait enfoncer son immense membre dans son sexe. Prise de panique, elle recula de quelques pas, mais le doux regard vert du poney la fit changer d'avis. Il semblait réellement avoir _besoin_ de la pénétrer. " _Allons_ " pensa-t-elle. " _Autant rajouter un peu plus d'excitation à cette nuit décidément si magnifique._ " Elle s'approcha, tremblante, la tête au ras du sol, attendant que Big McIntosh bouge.

Le frère d'Applejack lui lança un regard plein de gratitude, puis, comme la poney rousse l'avait fait avant lui, se dirigea vers la croupe toujours humide de Rainbow Dash. Mais cette fois, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle avait confiance. Simplement, elle attendit le contact de Mac sur sa croupe. Celui-ci plaça ses pattes antérieures sur son corps frêle, et commença à chercher l'entrée du jardin "plus si secret" de la jeune poney bleue. Quand son membre s'appuya enfin sur la fente de Rainbow Dash, elle ferma les yeux.

"Prête ?" souffla le poney rouge à son oreille.

Elle répondit par un bref mouvement de tête, et prit une longue inspiration.

Le long tube de chair pénétra à l'intérieur d'elle, écartant ses lèvres, glissant avec aisance, épousant la forme de son sexe. Cette nouvelle sensation arracha un soupir à Rainbow Dash. Elle suivait la lente progression du membre en elle, calculant la longueur qui était déjà à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que plus du tiers du sexe du poney était déjà rentré : elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa petite fente pourrait supporter une telle taille. Big Mac progressait toujours, enfonçant progressivement son membre, s'appuyant sur le dos de la poney azur, le museau noyé dans sa crinière arc-en-ciel. Il devait admettre que Rainbow Dash était délicieuse : jamais il n'avait ressenti un aussi grand désir pour une femelle. Et désormais qu'il était parvenu à la séduire, même pour un soir, il était au comble du bonheur. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, et il dût prendre sur lui pour empêcher son sperme de remplir la poney. Il était trop tôt, il voulait profiter plus longtemps. Lentement, il continua à pousser son sexe à l'intérieur de celui de Rainbow Dash.

Après plusieurs minutes, la poney réalisa que Big Mac commençait à peiner à continuer. Elle s'aperçut que son long membre était entré presque en intégralité en elle, et en resta ébahie. " _Si je suis capable de tenir pour tout ça, je le suis sûrement aussi pour toute la longueur de son sexe_ " songea-t-elle. Déterminée à être remplie par tout ce que le poney avait à lui offrir, elle décida de l'aider à enfiler toute la longueur de sa masculinité en elle. Avec précautions, elle se pencha en avant, releva la croupe, et écarta ses pattes postérieures, offrant ainsi le maximum de facilité à Big Mac pour qu'il continue à la combler. Le poney rouge, remarquant l'effort de Rainbow Dash, la remercia d'un souffle chaud dans sa crinière. Puis il se résolut à terminer le travail. Avec un bref mais puissant mouvement de hanches, il envoya ce qui restait de son sexe à l'intérieur de la fente de la poney bleue. Il l'entendit glapir alors qu'il sentait avec satisfaction l'extrémité de son membre rencontrer un mur de chair, au plus profond de la poney.

"Nous y sommes, Dashie" dit-il en un long soupir de plaisir. L'intéressée lui répondit par un gémissement de contentement.

Le poney attendit un moment, faisant durer le plaisir, puis démarra un mouvement de va-et-vient, au rythme croissant sans cesse. Chaque glissement du long membre envoyait une décharge de plaisir dans le corps entier de Rainbow Dash, lui arrachant un cri aigu. Au fil des secondes, la cadence des mouvements augmenta, semblant ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Les hanches de Big Mac se déplaçaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Les deux poneys, unis par le même membre, sentaient en eux venir un orgasme commun. Enfin, bien que c'eût été bien trop tôt à son goût, Rainbow Dash lâcha entre ses dents serrées un cri perçant, et alors que sa mouille giclait hors de sa fente obstruée, Big Mac émit un grognement rauque, et son sexe explosa en un typhon de semence à l'intérieur de la poney. Elle sentit une chaleur brûlante envahir ses entrailles, tandis que son sexe se remplissait en un clin d'œil. Mais alors que Big Mac renversait la tête en arrière, Rainbow Dash se demanda avec horreur si son endroit secret déjà bien rempli pourrait supporter ce remplissage supplémentaire. Elle imagina avec terreur son sexe explosant sous la pression de la substance blanche. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se dégager, mais Big Mac, possédé par son orgasme, la bloquait sous son poids, continuant inlassablement de la remplir. Rainbow Dash rua, mais cela ne servit qu'à faire s'écouler hors d'elle un mince filet de sperme, une quantité bien inférieure à ce que le poney expulsait dans son endroit. Mais alors que, dans un nouveau rugissement, Big Mac déversa une nouvelle vague puissante de semence, la poney azur sentit quelque chose céder en elle, offrant un nouvel espace au sperme blanc du poney, dans lequel il s'engouffra goulûment. Saisie par un nouvel orgasme foudroyant, Rainbow Dash serra les dents et gémit longuement alors qu'elle sentait la douce chaleur pénétrer dans son ventre. La sensation était si étrange… Si agréable… Mais un nouveau raz-de-marée de semence la submergea, et elle sombra dans un état où elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore consciente.

Quand elle se réveilla, Rainbow Dash remarqua que le soleil du printemps brillait. Elle tenta de se relever, mais le sang pulsant dans sa tête la garda au sol. Gémissante, elle se tourna sur le côté, et aperçut de la fourrure rouge à son côté. Soudain, elle se rappela de tout. _"Ce n'était donc pas un rêve…"_ pensa-t-elle, ne sachant quoi tirer de cette conclusion. Ses réflexions la tirèrent de sa torpeur, et elle se releva, chancelante. Mais alors qu'elle levait la tête, elle vit un éclat orange à la limite de son champ de vision. Elle tourna la tête.

"Oh ! Applejack !" s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Mais sa bonne humeur s'effaça quand elle remarqua la froideur du regard vert de son amie. Elle recula. "Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, AJ ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?"

Applejack ne répondit pas, se contentant de désigner d'un signe sec de la tête l'endroit d'où la poney bleue venait de se lever. Lentement, elle tourna la tête, et vit Big McIntosh, étalé sur le dos sur l'herbe humide, avec entre les pattes postérieures un tube de chair à moitié gonflé d'où gouttait une substance blanche qui coulait sur son flanc et se mêlait à la rosée sur l'herbe verte. Frappée par les souvenirs qui peu à peu lui revenaient douloureusement en mémoire, Rainbow Dash vacilla, comprenant tout à coup la colère de son amie. Elle se rappela de tout : la balade à la lumière du crépuscule, l'expérience avec Applejack, puis l'aveu soudain de Big Mac. L'union charnelle des deux poneys, l'orgasme saisissant, la chaleur de la semence, le sommeil. Soudain honteuse, la poney releva la tête vers son amie, le regard dur et froid. Ce regard qu'elle avait tant admiré, et qui maintenant l'effrayait…

"Oh, Applejack, je suis si désolée !" gémit-elle soudain. "Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?"

La rousse tourna la tête avec dédain, mais au vu de l'état pitoyable de celle qu'elle avait aimée, son coeur chancela et prit le contrôle de son esprit. Avec un regard à nouveau chaleureux, Applejack pivota à nouveau vers son amie et lui lança avec défi :

"Seulement si tu acceptes une chose…"

"Tout ce que tu voudras !" s'écria avec espoir et dévouement Rainbow Dash.

"Je vais te nettoyer de tout ce que mon cher frère a déposé en toi."

La poney azur tressaillit. Elle ne sentait pas assez en forme pour revivre un nouvel orgasme. Mais il était question de son amitié avec Applejack… Avec un soupir, elle tourna sa croupe vers le visage radieux de la poney rousse, baissant la tête, attendant le délicieux assaut de la petite langue rose. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps : Applejack l'attaqua avec une ferveur prouvant qu'elle, au moins, avait bien dormi. Elle sentit la langue chaude se faufiler à l'intérieur de sa fente dilatée, se promenant sur les parois souillées de sa caverne intérieure. Elle se déplaçait si vite qu'en moins d'une minute, Rainbow Dash sentait déjà arriver sa mouille. Applejack nettoyait avec détermination chaque recoin qu'elle atteignait, et elle ne ralentit même pas quand la mouille de son amie gicla hors de son sexe. Elle découvrait par la même occasion le goût du sperme ; le fait qu'il appartienne à son frère ne la gênait pas, au contraire. Elle avalait goulûment l'intégralité de ce qu'elle trouvait à l'intérieur de Rainbow Dash, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Rendre son amie si heureuse la contentait elle aussi. Elle avait presque oublié que la poney bleue avait profité de son évanouissement pour se faire monter par son propre frère, bien qu'elle ait toujours sût que Big Mac aimait Rainbow Dash de tout son coeur. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir assouvi ses pulsions. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas à qui en vouloir. Son esprit était embrumé par le foudroyant orgasme qu'elle avait subi la nuit d'avant. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se concentra sur la tâche qu'elle exécutait à l'intérieur de son amie. Mais après une nouvelle pluie de mouille, elle sentit Rainbow Dash tenter de se dégager. Avec surprise, elle retira son museau de sa fente et lui lança :

"Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Dashie… Reviens par ici…"

Mais quand elle leva la tête, elle vit devant elle, aux côtés d'une Rainbow Dash rougissante, son frère Big Mac, la crinière ébouriffée, mais bien sur ses pattes, et pourvu d'un sexe à nouveau tendu. Leurs regards verts se croisèrent, se jaugèrent l'un l'autre, puis Applejack lâcha avec un air faussement hostile :

"Alors, grand frère, on fricote avec les amies de sa petite sœur ?"

Big Mac sembla soulagé par l'air enjoué de sa sœur, et son corps musclé se détendit.

"Pardon, Applejack, mais je dois bien avouer que tu choisis très bien tes amies," rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton, tout en gratifiant Rainbow Dash d'un regard amoureux.

La pauvre poney azur à la crinière arc-en-ciel ne savait plus où donner de la tête, à qui faire confiance. Elle hésitait à qui montrer sa loyauté : Applejack, son amie de toujours, ou alors Big Mac, le poney rouge qui l'avait comblée toute la nuit.

Fort heureusement pour elle, un bruit dans un buisson proche attira l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que cette distraction inattendue était plus un danger qu'une bénédiction : que se passerait-il si un nouveau poney surgissait des fourrés et découvrait deux femelles à la croupe dilatée et dégoulinant de sperme et de mouille, accompagnées d'un mâle au membre à moitié dressé et suintant de jus ? Les trois poneys s'aplatirent au sol, tendant l'oreille, attentifs à chaque bruit alentours. Mais en y prêtant une telle attention, Rainbow Dash perçut des sons qui la laissèrent perplexe. Il lui semblait entendre des gémissements réguliers, accompagnés parfois de grondements puissants. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Applejack et Big Mac, et leurs expressions lui confirmèrent qu'elle ne délirait pas. Le petit groupe s'avança lentement, traversèrent les buissons avec précaution, sans bruit.

En sortant des fourrés, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux les laissèrent cois. " _Ainsi, pensa Rainbow Dash, AJ et moi ne sommes pas les seules à nous amuser dans la forêt._ " Elle lança un regard à Applejack, qui la regardait aussi. " _Il n'empêche que c'est plus romantique au bord de la rivière._ " Elle retourna à sa désormais plus qu'amie son regard amoureux et elles concentrèrent à nouveau leurs attention sur la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

Twilight Sparkle et Shining Armor étaient trop affairés pour remarquer la présence des trois intrus. Le poney blanc était imbriqué dans la croupe dégoulinante d'un mélange de mouille et de sperme de sa jeune sœur gémissante, écroulée sur le sol détrempé, de la mousse blanche aux commissures des lèvres. Elle geignait de plaisir à chaque pénétration de Shining, qui semblait ne jamais devoir se fatiguer. " _Il a une bien meilleure endurance que Big Mac_ ," songea Rainbow Dash. Elle observa du coin de l'oeil le grand mâle vermeil. Il n'était pas indifférent au spectacle qui se déroulait dans la clairière ; bien qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de la cacher, son érection était complète à présent. De son extrémité gouttait régulièrement une semence toute neuve. Ses pommettes étaient plus rouges encore que le reste de sa robe. Alors que Rainbow Dash s'apprêtait à interpeller les deux amants, Applejack la retint d'un regard. Elle voulait contempler la scène, voir son amie jouir. De sa fente coulait déjà de la mouille toute fraîche. Rainbow Dash reporta son attention sur Twilight et Shining, se cachant à peine sous quelques branches. Le sol sous les pattes des deux amants était détrempé par la mouille abondante de la poney parme, qui, les yeux fermés, savourait les pénétrations violentes de son frère. Manifestement, celui-ci avait déjà éjaculé maintes et maintes fois, au vu des nombreuses taches sur la robe violette de Twilight. Il avait les dents serrées, et ses hanches exécutaient des va-et-viens à une cadence folle. Son sexe lubrifié n'avait aucune difficulté à glisser à l'intérieur de la fente de sa soeur, et les veines qui le parcouraient pulsaient à vue d'oeil. Les cinq poneys restèrent ainsi pendant une éternité, trois d'entre eux regardant les deux autres s'amuser. Enfin, Shining bascula la tête en arrière, et dans un long râle, expulsa une nouvelle vague de semence dans la grotte grande ouverte de Twilight. Celle-ci était déjà si comblée qu'elle ne bougea presque pas, laissant Shining la remplir puis ôter sa longue verge hors de sa fente d'où coula abondamment un flot de mouille et de sperme mélangés en un divin mélange. Lentement, les trois spectateurs s'approchèrent. Shining les aperçut du coin de l'oeil, mais il était si faible qu'il n'eut la force que de tomber en arrière, les pattes postérieures écartées, laissant voir son énorme sexe déverser ses dernières gouttes de nectar. Twilight, quant à elle, était toujours étalée au sol, sa croupe dégoulinante et dilatée, comme si son frère était toujours en elle.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Big Mac.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit sa soeur.

Rainbow Dash ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Comment réagir. Elle venait de découvrir son amie en train d'avoir une relation avec son frère, un mâle marié, dans la forêt où elle même s'était faite jouir quelques heures plutôt avec Applejack, et monter par le frère d'Applejack. Au final, Twilight n'était pas la pire. Elle regarda Applejack, s'en remettant à ses conseils. Mais ele ne croisa pas son regard, la poney orange étant comme fascinée par le sexe gonflé de Shining Armor. Elle avait l'air de mourir d'envie de s'asseoir dessus, de se faire pénétrer par le poney immaculé. " _Il est bien mieux monté que Big Mac_ ," se fit remarquer Rainbow Dash. " _Cadence a bien de la chance !_ " Elle chassa ces idées de son esprit, horrifiée de penser à des choses pareilles. " _Les derniers évènements m'ont bien changée…_ " Elle regarda à nouveau Applejack, et constata qu'elle s'était rapprochée du corps de Shining. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer la verge dans sa fente, mais le sexe commençait à être trop dégonflé pour pouvoir se dresser. Rainbow Dash eut soudain une idée pour remédier à ce problème. Elle s'approcha de Shining et, sous le regard attentif d'Applejack, empoigna le braquemart mou de l'étalon immaculé entre ses sabots. Elle amorça ensuite un mouvement de va-et-vient, afin de redonner au tube de chair sa solidité. Après quelques minutes, elle eut la satisfaction d'avoir entre les sabots un sexe pleinement érigé, aux veines saillantes, n'attendant que de s'imbriquer dans une fente. Applejack, toute contente, tenta de se positionner au-dessus du monument, mais elle rencontra bientôt un grand problème : même debout sur ses pattes postérieures, elle n'arrivait pas à placer sa grotte sur le haut du sexe. Frustrée, elle allait renoncer, quand Rainbow Dash se plaça sur le ventre de Shining, invitant son amie à monter sur son dos. Après cette courte-échelle de fortune, elle aida son amie à positionner sa fente bien au-dessus de l'énorme tour du poney. Quand ce fut fait, elle se prépara à se retirer lentement, pour laisser le temps à Applejack de se faire pénétrer avec douceur. Mais une idée machiavélique germa dans son esprit. Au lieu de s'en aller lentement, elle roula prestement au sol, laissant son amie s'écrouler sur le gland accueillant du chef de la Garde. Elle entendit derrière elle un cri de douleur, et quand elle se retourna, elle vit son amie les larmes aux yeux, déjà plus des trois quarts du membre enfilés dans son intimité. Elle vit un peu de sang couler lentement le long du sexe énorme, mais l'hémoglobine fut bientôt diluée dans l'abondante coulée de mouille qui s'échappa de la fente élargie. De la sueur recouvrait la robe de la poney rousse, qui, les yeux écarquillés, grimaçait d'un agréable douleur. L'attention de Rainbow Dash fut écartée de ce spectacle par les halètement de Big Mac qui, profitant de la quasi-inconscience de Twilight Sparkle, était en train de la monter. Son sperme se mêlait à celui de son prédécesseur, et de nouveaux torrents de mouille giclaient avec force sur le sol. Rainbow Dash reporta son attention sur Applejack, qui continuait à s'enfoncer sur la verge de Shining. Soudain, Rainbow Dash réalisa qu'elle était seule. Elle ne pouvait se joindre à aucun des poneys présents, et elle ne souhaitait pas que d'autres apparaîssent ; elle avait déjà eu assez de surprises ces temps-ci. Frustrée, elle tourna en rond. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen pour elle de profiter des spectacles qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux ? Sa fente indignée rugissait de désir, elle voulait que quelque chose la caresse, la pénètre, la fasse jouir. Désespérée, Rainbow Dash chercha autour d'elle ce qui pourrait assouvir ses désirs. Mais rien, pas de mâle dans les environs, pas même un objet à s'enfoncer. À moins que… Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil une longue bûche traînant sur le sol. Elle s'approcha. Le morceau de bois était bien large - pas autant que la verge de Shining, mais tout de même. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'en servir ? Son sexe hurlait, le désir l'embrasait et la rendait folle. Elle entendit derrière elle les gémissements d'Applejack et les halètements de Big Mac, et, décidée, se munit résolument de la bûche.

Dès que le bois entra en elle, elle sut que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. La branche traînait ici depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, et avait sans doute accumulé tout un tas de saletés depuis. De plus, elle risquait de s'enfoncer dans la peau des échardes qui seraient des plus complexes à enlever - surtout qu'elle devrait expliquer à l'hôpital comment elle s'était collée des bouts de bois dans la… - et des plus désagréables. Elle se sentit idiote d'assouvir son manque avec un vulgaire morceau de bois, quand elle pouvait se soulager avec ses sabots. Elle ôta donc avec précaution la bûche de sa fente, et la jeta au loin. Puis, elle se caressa lentement, découvrant des plaisirs qu'elle ne savait pas pouvoir se prodiguer à elle même. Le contact de son sabot avec l'entrée de sa grotte était moins agréable que celui de la langue d'Applejack, mais dans la situation où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait pas d'autre option. " _Quand même,_ " se dit-elle. " _Je ne peux pas me résoudre à me caresser bêtement !_ " Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait se faire jouir comme Big Mac l'avait fait. Elle devait rentrer en elle, le plus profondément qu'elle le pourrait. Doucement, elle commença à écarter ses lèvres gonflées, enfonçant son sabot avec une lenteur sensuelle. À sa satisfaction, son sabot entier réussit à rentrer. Elle continua à pousser, rentrant peu à peu sa patte, centimètre par centimètre. Elle mesurait l'avancée de son sabot en elle et, quand elle sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin, elle commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et posés. Le plaisir commença à monter à nouveau en elle, comblant le manque qui se manifestait avec violence depuis que rien n'avait pénétré son sexe. Elle gémit, ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait se faire plaisir toute seule. Elle releva la tête vers Applejack, qui désormais avait en elle toute la longueur du sexe de Shining et restait là, assise, une grimace de plaisir intense sur son visage, et Big Mac, toujours en train d'enfourner Twilight avec des halètements rauques. Elle continua à se caresser en contemplant la scène devant elle, jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme l'emporte.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Rainbow Dash était allongée sur une petite colline, sous le soleil haut du printemps. Elle voyait au loin s'étendre Poneyville. Sa tête tournait et martelait, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de comment elle était arrivée ici. Puis soudain, tout lui revint. Twilight et Shining. Elle et Big Mac. Elle et…

"Rainbow Dash ?"

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de son amie. Lentement, elle pivota. Les yeux verts d'Applejack brillaient à la lumière de la fin de matinée. Sa crinière dorée était impeccablement coiffée, et sa fourrure rousse fraîchement brossée. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Mais rien ne semblait indiquer qu'elle avait passé ces derniers moments à s'amuser dans la forêt. Rainbow Dash douta de ses souvenirs et, prudemment, annonça :

"J'ai fait un rêve incroyable, AJ."

La rousse sourit, faisant chavirer le coeur de son amie, avant de répondre doucement :

"Je crois bien avoir fait le même, Dashie."

Un immense bonheur envahit l'esprit de Rainbow Dash. Ainsi, tout ceci était bien arrivé ! Elle sourit.

"Allez, dépêche toi, ça fait trois jours que tu ronfles sur ta colline. Il est temps de retourner travailler."

Sur ces paroles, Applejack fit mine de se retourner, attendant sa désormais "plus qu'amie". À cet instant, ses yeux verts scintillaient avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

Fin.

Un fanmade par J. Starks


End file.
